Forever and Always
by alicebloodstainedblackrabbit.baskerville.vessalius
Summary: Sumi Fujiwara had been friends with Tsuna for 9 years. In fact, they are best friends. But what will happen if Sumi loves Tsuna but he loves Kyoko? Will they stay forever and always? Enma x OC x Tsuna x Kyoko
1. Chapter 1

I have made my first ever Hitman Reborn fanfic. I got inspired by the song Forever and Always. LOL

Chapter 1:

Sumi's P.O.V.

I was really not into the idea of waking up too early but I have no choice this alarm clock is really annoying. I walk to my extended bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Wow, I really have a nice morning hair.

While I go and take a bath, I heard someone knocking at my door. Of course, it was my mother who is knocking. I heard the door opens and maybe my mother is checking me if I'm already awake.

"Sumi dear, breakfast is ready. Go to the kitchen when you're done." Mother said

"Yeah…" I replied

I heard the door close and after that, I finish taking a bath. I close my bathroom door and pull out my uniform. When I am done dressing, I put my hair into two plaits. I go downstairs to eat breakfast like what my mom told me.

While I am eating, my mother is running some errands. I am only living with my mother because my father is far away. He visits us twice a month. I understand my father and I really owe him. As I lazily eat my breakfast, I heard the doorbell rings. Mom opens the door and I heard Tsuna's voice. Yes, Tsuna is my childhood best friend.

"Sumi, Tsuna is here." Mom said

"Please wait a second!" I said

I go to the sink and brush my teeth as fast as possible. When I am done, I grab my school bag, wave goodbye to my mother and go out of the house. When I saw Tsuna, he was smiling like something good had happen to him.

"So, what is happening?" I asked

"Nothing, I am only happy." Tsuna said

"Then why are you happy?" I asked

"It is because I am going to walk with my best friend." Tsuna replied

"Is that all?" I asked

"Yes, let's go now!" Tsuna said

While we are walking together, we saw Gokudera walking with Yamamoto. The two run to us and greeted us good morning. It was really weird that I have been friends with them. I mean, Tsuna and the rest are like doing something in secret but I never ask Tsuna about it because I respect his decision. As we are about to leave, I hear a familiar too energetic voice. When we turn around, we saw Ryohei and Kyoko heading towards us. I look at Tsuna and he was blushing so hard.

"Good morning minna- san." Kyoko said

"Good morning Kyoko- chan." Tsuna said

"Mind if we join you?" Kyoko asked

"The more the merrier." Yamamoto said

We all walk together and it seems that when Kyoko is present, I was just nothing in Tsuna's eyes. One moment I'll exist then the next I'm not. I admit Kyoko was more beautiful, more charming, and friendlier than me. For heaven's sake, she's the school idol. Everybody loves her. I am just an average girl. While I am thinking deeply, I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. When I look who it is, I saw Gokudera with a serious face.

"Don't worry, Tenth is still sorting out things." Gokudera said

I blink at him in surprise. Gokudera is not the type of person who will say things like that. It was more likely Yamamoto's nature to say encouraging words. When we reach the school, I silently go to my seat which is in the front of the teacher's desk. It was really nerve wrecking when you are seated in front.

The class started and it seems that we are going to have a test tomorrow. So maybe, I will spend my night studying for the test. I am neither a geek nor a nerd for your information. I am a normal student who is just focusing on studies. When the teacher is out, I pulled out my spare notebook and write down notes. I have a lot of things to do and I almost accomplished 3 tasks.

"Sumi- chan, are you going out with us?" Tsuna asked

"No, I have matters to do. Maybe in lunch time I'll join you." I replied

"I see." Tsuna said

When they're gone, I continue what I am doing. I started to make my reviewer for the test. Though I am not the number one person in Tsuna's life at least in exams I can be number one. I admit that I have a crush on Tsuna but I am too afraid to admit because I don't like to ruin our friendship besides he likes Kyoko too much to notice me. When they are back, Tsuna placed a sandwich in front of me. I don't understand why he is doing that but I accept it.

"You must be hungry so I bought you this." Tsuna said

"Thank you." I replied while smiling lightly

There are times that when I wasn't able to eat during break times, Tsuna will always buy me a sandwich though I don't ask him. He is a real best friend.

As the class ends, Kyoko decided to join us again but this time, I decided not to walk with them. It is better if I walk a different path. I just feel like this is the right thing to do so that I can help Tsuna in Kyoko.

"Sumi- chan are you sure you will be alright?" Tsuna asked

"Nothing bad will happen to me trust me." I said

"I can ask Gokudera to walk with you." Tsuna said

"No! I mean I don't like to be a burden. I'll just walk alone besides I am going to buy something." I said

Tsuna nods at me with a worried expression. My house is just beside Tsuna's so he always makes sure that I go home safe. I know that Gokudera knows that I am lying. He knows that I am doing it in purpose. I started walking away and it really hurts me a lot when Tsuna is with Kyoko.

When I got home, I saw Tsuna outside of their house. He approaches me with the same worried face he had when we separate ways.

"I'm glad you're here now." Tsuna said

"Of course I am. I told you nothing bad happens to me." I said

"I'm worried sick. Next time, we'll walk together even though you're going to buy anything." Tsuna said

"You don't trust me don't you? I asked

"I trust you of course. You're my best friend!" Tsuna said

"I know… now, let me pass and I need to study. We have a test right?" I said

Tsuna smiled at me and then I go inside of the house. When I reach my room, I plopped myself in my bed and started to think. Tsuna's only worried about me because I am his best friend. Tsuna is only worried about me because he thinks that I am his responsibility. I decided to wash out the negative thoughts and change my clothes. I started to study so that I can distract myself. My mother brings my dinner upstairs because I don't like being disturbed when studying.

My phone started to ring and when I look at it, I saw Tsuna's name flashed in the screen. I look at the message and he was asking if I'm still awake and studying. I just reply yes and focus back on the notes around me.

On the next day, I decided not to walk with Tsuna and the gang and that decision will be forever.

Pleaese rate and review :))


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. I don't own KHR and if I do, I will marry Tsuna or Vongola Primo.

Chapter 2:

Tsuna's P.O.V.

I was about to come over on Sumi's house but her mother told me that Sumi had left. I wonder why she left without me. Did I do something that makes her angry? Did I miss something? I just walk alone until Gokudera and Yamamoto joins me.

Yamamoto was the first one to notice that Sumi is not with me. He asks why and I answer him I don't know. I am not used in this kind of situation. I am used when Sumi walks with me every morning. When we reach the school, I saw Sumi sleeping on her desk. I decided not to disturb her because I know she doesn't get enough sleep.

When the teacher's in, Sumi woke up. We started the test and it seems like Sumi finds it too easy to answer. I know Sumi, she's an intelligent girl. When the test is over, I was about to approach her but she walks out of the classroom. I saw someone called her and handed her something. The boy was blushing so hard and it seems that he is an upper- class man.

Sumi goes back to her seat and looks over the letter. I think Sumi is starting to get popular. I decided to approach her again and when I tap her shoulder she shudders.

"T-Tsuna?!" she said in surprised

"Did I scare you?" I asked

"No!" She said

"Who is that boy?" I asked

"What boy?" Sumi asked

"The one who gave you that letter?" I asked

"I don't know him at all." Sumi replied

"Is that a love letter?" I asked

"Love letter? Maybe, I don't know." Sumi said

I laugh at Sumi's denseness. She never realized that she was given a love letter. She thought of it as a normal letter.

When classes are over, I saw Sumi's seat already empty. Where did she go? One moment she was there and when I ask Kyoko- chan, she's missing. When we reach the shoe locker, I saw Sumi talking to the boy who gave the love letter. I look at them and it seems that she had rejected him in a very polite manner. The boy walks back to his friends and he is talking about how kindly Sumi turned him down.

I saw Sumi running when she saw us coming. Why would Sumi run? I just think that Sumi had forgotten something important that's why she had run away.

As I reach our house, I look at the calendar and my eyes grew wider. I forgot about it. How can I forget such important thing? I run to Sumi's house and her mother told me that Sumi is still not there. Ms. Fujiwara told me that Sumi called her and that she's in a bookstore. I started to run to find what bookstore Sumi had gone. How can I forget the 9th year anniversary of our friendship? Maybe that is the reason why Sumi doesn't walk with me because she's mad.

I take a turn and I found Sumi walking. I stop in front of her panting so hard. Running from their house up to here is tiresome.

"I'm sorry Sumi- chan. I forgot about it!" I said while bowing at her

"Don't worry it's alright. Here take this." Sumi said

I saw Sumi holding a gift. I forgot our friendship day and she's still giving me a gift. She's smiling and I can say that she's not mad.

"B-but I don't have anything to give you." I said

"No worries. As long as we are friends it's alright with me." Sumi replied

"Thank you Sumi- chan!" I said as I hug her

While we are walking together, I notice how indifferent Sumi looks like. Her skin is paler than anyone else. Her eyes are hazel in colour and her hair is light brown. I wonder why Sumi looks like a foreigner in some aspects.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sumi asked

"N-Nothing, I-I just found you different." I said

"What's different about me?" she asked

"Your eyes, I've never seen eyes like that." I said

"Now you have seen one." Sumi said

I never ask further details because I might disappoint her. But I can't help but to be drawn in her hazel coloured eyes.

Sumi's P.O.V.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked

"N-Nothing, I-I just found you different." Tsuna said

"What's different about me?" I asked

"Your eyes, I've never seen eyes like that." Tsuna said

"Now you have seen one." I said

I just laugh when Tsuna had told me that I am different. Tsuna doesn't know anything about my father. He just thought that I am pure Japanese but actually I'm not. Let's say that I am like Gokudera in short.

As we walk together, I realize that this will be the last one I will walk home with Tsuna. Tomorrow, everything will change. There will be no more me, in his life. I am not breaking our friendship but I am doing this for my sake and he's sake. I must do this because of a promise that will never come true and Tsuna will find happiness with Kyoko.

When I got inside of our house, I saw a package and I realize it was sent by my father. I just walk pass at it and change my clothes when I hear mom's voice. I run downstairs to see that she had opened the package and she is squealing because father had bought her a necklace. Mother showed me the big teddy bear father had bought for me. I laugh at the thought that father is thinking that I am some kind of 5 year old.

While mother and I are enjoying father's gifts, I realize that I still have until summer vacation. I frown of the thought that my time here becomes lesser.

"Sumi, papa will come here next week so be prepared." Mom said

"Sure mother." I replied

"You still have until summer vacation so enjoy!" Mom said as she goes back to the kitchen

Yeah summer vacation. After summer vacation, everything will be over.

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the typos if I have any :) Chapter 3 is up

Chapter 3:

Tsuna's P.O.V.

It's been three days straight that Sumi wasn't able to walk with me. She had been so distant this past three days. I know that there is something wrong but I don't like asking her. While I am eating lunch with my friends, I saw Sumi sitting alone. Is she giving me the sign that she doesn't like to be friends with me anymore?

"Tenth, what's wrong?" Gokudera asked

"Do you think Sumi- chan wants to end our friendship?" I asked

"Why would she do that? Sumi- san will never break your friendship." Yamamoto replied

"But she's so distant." I said

"Maybe she had some problems." Yamamoto asked

"Sumi will ask Tsuna if she had problems baseball freak!" Gokudera said

"Oh… maybe she wants some time alone." Yamamoto said

"Shut up! Sumi doesn't leave Tenth." Gokudera said

"By the way Tsuna why do you ask?" Yamamoto asked again

"I'm not used to this." I replied

"I see that. You're not functioning properly when Sumi is not around." Yamamoto joked

"I think you're right." I said

"Tenth, if you want I can ask her." Gokudera said

"No thank you. I think I will just give her some time." I said

While we had changed our topic, Kyoko approaches us while holding a box of cookies. She had smiled to us and gestured us to pick some. Kyoko is so kind. I think that I am falling for her every minute. While we are eating cookies, the whole classroom got surprised to see some delinquents entered the room. They headed towards Sumi and if they touch her, I swear I will beat them.

"Are you Sumi Fujiwara?" a bulky guy asked

"Yes I am." Sumi replied

"Please go out with me! I promise I will make you happy!" he said as he kneel down together with his subordinates

"Looks like another guy had fallen for Sumi- san." Yamamoto said

"Sumi deserves better, right Tenth?" Gokudera said

"If Sumi's happy then I will be happy." I replied

Why do I suddenly feel down? It is good that Sumi had become noticed by some guys. I suddenly felt Yamamoto is dragging me towards Sumi's direction. The bulky guy gave us a dirty look and it goes the same with his subordinates.

"Hey who are you?" the bulky guy asked

"This is Sumi- chan's best friend." Yamamoto said

"Excuse me… but… I can't go out with you." Sumi blurted out

"S-Sumi… if that's your decision, I will respect it. But I swear that I will protect you in any harm Sumi- san!" the bulky guy said before leaving

"Tsuna, Yamamoto, what are you doing?" Sumi asked

"Nothing!" Yamamoto said

"Really? Tsuna?" Sumi asked

"Sumi… I… never mind." I said as I walk back to my seat

I leave Sumi standing there with a questioning look on her face. I know that Sumi is not telling me something. I can feel it. Sumi never keeps a secret to me though I am keeping one from her.

After classes, I saw Sumi standing in front of the school and a guy from another school is confessing to her. She had received the love letter that the boy gave him. I wonder why Sumi is smiling like that to the boy. It seems that the boy is from some private school.

"Go to her after that guy leave." Yamamoto said

"B-But…"

"You're worried about Sumi- chan right?" Yamamoto said

I gather my courage to walk up to her after the boy leaves. When I reach her, she had a very bright smile on her face. She blinks at me with owlish eyes and I think she's wondering why I am here in front of her.

"Tsuna?" she asked

"I'll walk you home!" I said

"I'm fine with myself." She replied

"No, I'll walk you home." I said

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, I said I will walk home alone!" Sumi said

She had said my full name. Sumi will only do that if she's angry to me or disappointed. I knew it. I have done something wrong to her but wasn't able to realize it. As she slowly releases herself from my grasp, I feel that half of me was shattered. I never thought that our friendship will go downhill.

I go back to Gokudera and Yamamoto and I just shake my head as response. They remain silent as we walk home. When I got inside, I think my mother notices that I am depressed.

"Tsu- kun? Are you alright?" Mama said

"I'm fine." I replied

"You don't look like one." Mama said

"Mama, what are the reasons for a friendship to go downhill?" I asked

"Well, I think if you are distancing yourself that much. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." I replied

"You have a fight with Sumi- chan? Tsu- kun if you know it's your fault, fix it early as possible." Mama said

"How come I can fix it if she is walking away when I come closer to her?" I said

"It is rare of Sumi- chan to feel disappointment towards you maybe you have done something really wrong to her." Mama said

I just nod and go to my room. How can I know if I have done something wrong to her? She always makes her way out if she sees me coming. She will always make a reason just to be out of the area. I decided to come over to their house to talk to her personally. In their house, she can't run away from me.

I doorbell and Ms. Fujiwara opens the door. I want to talk to Sumi right now to fix things. I want us to be back to normal.

"Ms. Fujiwara is Sumi there?" I asked

"Sumi? She's not here. She's with her papa." Ms. Fujiwara said

"Papa? Sumi's papa is here?" I asked

"Yeah… he had just arrived and wants to spend the day with her daughter. In fact I am going after them." Ms. Fujiwara said

It's a failure! My attempt to talk to Sumi is a failure! I open the door to our house again and I gave my mother a disappointed look.

"You weren't able to talk?" Mama asked

"She's out with her father." I replied

"Sumi's father? Oh… I see." Mama said

I swear my conscience will not let me sleep. Sumi what's wrong with you?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sumi's P.O.V.

It's been a week since I have dinner with my father. It's a great time but mother told me that Tsuna had come to the house. I was wondering why because I am curious. While I am on my way to school, I saw Tsuna and the rest. I need to act as casual as possible.

"Sumi- chan!" Yamamoto yelled

"Hello minna- san." I said

"Want to join us?" Ryohei said

I look at all of them and they all have hopeful eyes. I think they are really on the idea of me walking with them again. When I was about to say my answer, I heard voices coming from the distant. My eyes grew bigger to see group of male students coming from different schools approaching us. When they stop, they are holding pink stationeries.

"Sumi! Go out with me!"

"Sumi- sama, date me!"

"Minna- san, maybe next time." I said

Their eyes lighten and they started to leave. That's the only solution to my problem. I was really wondering why this past few weeks, I was being admired by guys. I look back to my friends and I just nod as an answer. Walking with them can be helpful so that I can avoid those admirers. Though I rejected them, they always come back and say they will do their best. I remember last night I was called by mother because someone was looking for me. When I got outside I saw a black car and a shy timid boy was holding flowers and chocolates. I just accept the gift and told him that I am not ready for a relationship and he just said that he will wait patiently.

"Sumi, you're growing popular." Ryohei said

"It's annoying." I replied

"You earned a lot of attention from boys lately." Kyoko said

"And I never wish that. They're bugging me." I said

When we reach the school, I sigh in distress. Don't tell me he is the same as the others. What do those boys see to me? I am not pretty. I am just a plain girl for heaven's sake!

"S-Sumi… p-please take this." He said as he handed me a box of brownies

I was about to say thank you when he suddenly runs away. As I reach my seat, I open the box and grab a brownie. I close the box when the teacher comes in. We don't do so much today so we got the chance to go home earlier. I take that opportunity so that there will be a low chance for me to encounter those admirers.

As I walk home, a black car stops in front of me and a blonde boy with a crown on comes out. I look puzzled at him because who will wear a crown on his head at this time of the day.

"You must be Sumi." He said

"What is it to you?" I said

"So you're Sumi." He said

I started walking away from him. I don't feel like it is safe when I'm around this weird guy. When I was half a meter away from him, I feel someone grab me from the alley. I don't know what these guys want with me. I feel a damp cloth cover my nose and before I lose consciousness I saw the blonde boy in front of me.

"Ushishi~ Mia principessa, sleep for awhile."

Everything went black for me. When I wake up, I found myself sitting in a throne wearing Victorian style clothing. My hair was down and it was curled. My hands are locked on the arms of the chair and my feet are tied.

"Ushishi~ Mia principessa you're awake."

"Where am I? Why I am here?" I asked

"For the first question it's a secret and for the second question, you're here because you're a hostage." He said

"Hostage? Then if I am a hostage, why I am wearing this?" I asked

"Because you're a princess right now, I can say that you look like a French doll." He said

"Who might you be?" I asked

"I'm Belphegor." He said

"So why do you take me as a hostage? " I asked

"Have you heard the mafia especially Vongola?" he asked

"What are you talking about? What Vongola?" I asked clueless

"You don't know? Ushishishi~ Mia principessa, you've been acquainted by Sawada Tsunayoshi and you don't know?"

"Tsuna? I don't remember Tsuna being in a mafia because he will mention it to me if he does." I said

"You really are clueless. Just wait and you'll see."

I twitched an eye because he doesn't answer my question. What is he talking about? How come he knows Tsuna? And why in the world I need to wear this? My mind is full of questions. I wish that someone will come and free me here. I don't like being tied or being taken as a hostage.

Tsuna's P.O.V.

While we are taking our walk, I feel a small foot hit me square in the face. When I look who my attacker is, it was Reborn. I look at him and I think he had something to say.

"I see, so it's true." Reborn said

"What is true?" I asked

"Sumi- chan is not walking with Dame- Tsuna, so it's true that she had been held captive by the Varia." Reborn said

"Varia!" Gokudera said alarmed

"Why would they take Sumi?" I asked

"It's simple Dame- Tsuna, Sumi is acquainted to you." Reborn said

"I don't need to waste some time." I said

"That's great Dame- Tsuna."

When we go to the place where they bring Sumi, I saw Xanxus. Why would he do that? Sumi doesn't know anything. Sumi is innocent.

"Ushishishi~ I see, the prince had come to rescue the principessa." Belphegor said

"Where is she?" I asked

"She's fine. I don't torture her or what besides she's with Bel since she wake up." Xanxus said

"Why do you drag her here?" Gokudera asked

"To lure you of course. I thought I was about to get knowledge from her but she's clueless." Xanxus said

"Bring her out." I said

"No… Mia principessa is mine for awhile. I will just join her watching you guys suffer. Besides a princess needs a prince, and I can comply that role."

When he's gone, I feel very worried. If Sumi is harmed by him, I will be the one to punish them. Sumi knows nothing about mafia and they just drag her in these dangerous world.

Sumi's P.O.V.

I heard the door cracks open and I saw the same blonde guy enters. He comes nearer to me and he is holding a remote. Is he going to electrify me?

"It's time now." He said

He clicks the remote and a screen was shown. I saw Tsuna and the rest of his friends. I found relief when Tsuna comes here but what is that flame on his side? His eyes looks like it will do anything to achieve his last goal. Tsuna looks different.

"Now principessa, welcome to the world of mafia."

My eyes widen as I saw how Tsuna battles them. I don't know but my eyes are starting to cry. What if Tsuna will die? I feel a hand stroking my cheek. This boy, he's smiling at me. He is flashing me a sadistic smile.

"Don't cry… I hate it if mia principessa will cry." He said

"You… what does Tsuna did to you?" I asked

"It's a secret." He said

While he left me watching the battle scene, I heard the door opens again. But this time, it is not that crazy blonde boy. It was Hibari.

"Herbivore, why do you let yourself captured?" Hibari asked

"Hibari- san, don't tell me you're in—"

"Shut up herbivore."

Hibari freed me and he was left in that room. He gives me time to get myself out of it. While I am running to find the exit, I bump into someone and I wish it is not an enemy. When I hear my name, I look up to see Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Sumi- chan are you alright?" Ryohei asked

"I'm fine." I replied

"How come you escape?" Yamamoto asked

"Hibari- san borrows me some time." I said

"Where is he?" Yamamoto asked

"He's there on that room." I said

"We better bring you to safety right now." Ryohei said

"How about Tsuna?" I asked

"He will be fine. In fact, he came on this way to rescue you." Yamamoto said

"By the way, why are you wearing that? And your hair?" Ryohei said

"A blonde guy dresses me and curled my hair." I said

"Enough of that, let's go." Ryohei said

As we reach the place those two called safety, they told me not to leave the place because after this, Tsuna will come here. I decided to stay here but when I heard an explosion, I feel nervous. I want to go there but I decided to stay here. I don't want to be a burden while they are busy battling them.

While I am trying to calm myself, I feel someone covers my mouth. I have a bad feeling about this one.

"Ushishishi~ You left but I find you again."

I gasp in fear when he started dragging me. I don't know where we are going. I try to struggle but he is way too strong. I suddenly found myself in a rooftop. Don't tell me he is going to push me from here down there though it is only a two- storey building, falling from here will cause me damage.

"Hey, look who's here?"

"Sumi!" Tsuna said

Belphegor ties my hand in front. I look at him and he seems that he's not joking about pushing me. Right, now I don't like my role as the damsel in distress. If there's any way to turn the tables around, I'll do it.

"Say bye bye, principessa."

He pushes me and I just close my eyes waiting for the impact. I can't do anything if my hands are tied like this. I was waiting for the impact but I feel none. When I open my eyes, I saw Tsuna holding me in bridal style.

"Sumi are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Tsuna asked

"No. Tell me what's happening here!" I said

"I'll tell you later." Tsuna said in a serious tone

He leaves me again but this time I was being guarded by Gokudera. It seems that this fight is for Tsuna only. As I watch on the sideline, I know now the world Tsuna is in. The reason why sometimes I feel that Tsuna and his friends are doing some business, they are all in the mafia.

As the battle ends, I saw a battered Tsuna. I look at him in both fear and sympathy. I fear Tsuna because he's in the mafia and I feel sympathy on him because I'm the reason why he's battered.

"I'm sorry if I'm late." Tsuna said

"Shut up. Why don't you tell me?" I asked

"I-I thought you will not understand." Tsuna said

"Not understand? I'm your best friend! Aren't we supposed not to have secrets?" I asked

"Sumi, it's for your sake. Now, look, I drag you in my world." Tsuna said

"I don't care! I don't care if I am being hostage, being tortured or maybe being shot by a gun. I thought you trust me. Are you implying that the past 9 years of our friendship you don't trust me?"  
I asked

"No, our friendship is true and I really trust you. But I thought that you can't take this mafia thing." Tsuna said

"You thought? Tsuna, you thought that I can't take this? I've been through a lot." I replied

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna whispered

I feel my eyes are starting to get wet again. I can't help but to cry.

"Sorry… you all say was sorry and I am you're stupid best friend always accept your apologies. I'm tired of this. You promised me… that you will never tell a lie and tell me all your secrets. I know that you like Kyoko, without you telling me. I've had enough Tsuna. I'm sorry." I said

I started walking out again while my eyes are still crying. It hurts me a lot that I have to do that to him. I don't know what happens to me but I feel like I am now full. So that's the reason why sometimes he comes to school with bandages. All this time, he's feeding me with his lies. I just cry while I am on my way to our house. As I reach home, my school bag is there. I think Belphegor is kind enough to bring home my bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Well chapter 5 is out. I know chapter 4 is not that good because I don't know how to right a good fight scene! I was suggested by a reader that Belphegor should appear more often so what do you think about it?

Chapter 5:

Tsuna's P.O.V.

Since the day that Sumi becomes aware of the mafia, she becomes more distant. I don't think that it is about the mafia thing but me lying to her. I was waiting for her to come out safely. While I am still sad about Sumi breaking our friendship, I just realize that everyone is also affected. They are also affected about Sumi's departure in our group.

"It's been three weeks." Yamamoto said

"Yeah… I'm saddened that Sumi hates us." Gokudera said

"We're wrong. We should tell her." Yamamoto said

"But Tenth does it for her safety." Gokudera said

"It's still wrong. Before we met Tsuna, Sumi is already on his side so she really has the right to know." Ryohei said

"What are you going to do Tenth?" Gokudera asked

"Apologizing to her is hard." Yamamoto said

"I think I will just let it cool down a bit. One wrong move, it will all end. Sumi had indirectly ends our friendship by saying she had enough. I want to cool things down so that I can still heal our friendship." I said

When we reach the classroom, I realize that this Sumi in front of me is far more different than the Sumi I've seen. This Sumi is the Sumi I am used to see every day with hair tied into two braids who is a strong- willed girl while the Sumi I saw when I battled Varia is the other Sumi who looks like a fragile French doll with her down.

Sumi caught me staring at her. She averts her gaze to the other side. I realize that I never seen Sumi let her hair down and always tie it in a way she likes it to be and when I was given the chance to see what she looks like when her hair is untied, it was time when we have our worst fight ever.

"Good morning Sumi!" Yamamoto greeted trying act as casual

"Good morning Yamamoto." Sumi replied while smiling a little

As I got to my seat, I think Sumi is only angry with me. She had greeted Yamamoto like she usually does when he greeted her.

When the class starts, I saw my teacher holding a box. I wonder what the purpose of that box is. As our teacher discusses us about who are interested to join in the play should put their names in the box. We will have our culminating activity before summer break starts so he was giving us plenty of time to work. Everyone decided to put all their names except for Sumi. She asks the teacher to talk in private and I wonder why.

"So, Fujiwara- san here can't join the play." The teacher said

The play that we are going to make is Sleeping beauty. As the names are drawn, Kyoko play as the Sleeping Beauty, Gokudera as the prince and he had to say sorry for me and Hana is the witch. I wasn't able to catch up on whom among us who will play the other roles because I was really wondering why Sumi doesn't put her name inside.

"Alright, now you know your roles, I want you to do your best. If I found your play to be really good, I will give you good marks." The teacher said

After he leaves, everyone had chatted about the culminating activity. Gokudera is still saying sorry to me but I told him that it's alright. The noise was silenced when someone had spoken about Sumi.

"I think Sumi- chan is also good to play Sleeping Beauty."

"Right… besides if Sumi will play the lead, all of her admirers will come and we will have good grades."

"No I'm fine without a role. If ever I put my name there and be selected, I will also give it to Kyoko- chan." Sumi said

When the class is finish, the director of the play scheduled our work time. It was being discussed that every Saturday we are going to practice and also to make the props. After that discussion, I saw a black car in front of the school and I saw Sumi being approach by a man in suit. She ride the car and I wonder where is she going and who is the owner of it.

"It looks like Sumi is being courted by a rich guy." Yamamoto said

"No way!" I said

"Calm down I'm joking." Yamamoto said

"Shut up Baseball freak, you're stressing the Tenth!"

As we reach my house, I saw Ms. Fujiwara inside talking to my mother. She gave me a smile and I accidentally heard that it was Sumi's father who owns the car we saw earlier. While we are staying in my room, Yamamoto opens a topic.

"So the car was owned by Sumi's father." Yamamoto said

"Maybe Sumi's father is a Mafioso." Gokudera said

"It's possible. Why would he let live his wife and daughter here if he's not in danger and only seeing his daughter by secret." Yamamoto said

"Let's don't jump into conclusions." I said

"You're right Tenth. Maybe Sumi's father is a powerful business man." Gokudera said

"Yeah… if that's so, then Sumi is rich and maybe the sole- heir if she's the only daughter." Yamamoto said

I laugh at the wildness of my friends' imagination. Why would they think that Sumi is a Mafioso's daughter?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is up. Sorry for the late update. I'm busy in school :)

Chapter 6:

Christmas is really near and my friendship with Sumi is still not better but I think I can be a little happy because Kyoko- chan had finally agreed on going out with me. I was now with my friends and we are looking for a good gift until Gokudera taps me. When I look at him he pointed out to a certain direction and I saw Sumi walking with Enma. I remember when Enma was first introduced in the class; he was as shy and timid like me. I also remember when we battle each other. I think Sumi knows that Enma is a Mafioso because if she wasn't she will not be there walking with him. I wonder if Sumi knows from the start that I am in the mafia; will she be here with me? Will she be laughing together with me?

"I'm glad that Sumi found someone who deserves her trust." I said

"Hey Tenth, don't tell things like that." Gokudera said

I suddenly feel Kyoko tugs me and she drags me into a certain a coffee shop. When we reach the coffee shop, we find a place to seat and started ordering. I saw that Sumi and Enma are going on the same way and I was surprised that they had also entered the shop.

"Sumi- chan, Enma- kun, join us here!" Kyoko said

"No thanks, we're in a hurry." Sumi said

"Where are you going?" Yamamoto asked

"Uhmmm… should I tell them Sumi- chan?" Enma asked

"Sure you can, it's not embarrassing after all." Sumi said while laughing a little

"I ask her to help me in buying good gifts." Enma replied

"I see." Yamamoto said

"Why not join us? We are also looking for good gifts." Kyoko said

"Talk to them Enma- kun, I will buy our coffee." Sumi said as she leaves Enma with us

I look at Enma and he was red and I think he is still not use to have more people around him. Enma explained us that they can't join us because after we buy the gifts, they will go to somewhere important. When Sumi comes back, she is holding the coffee she had ordered. She waved us goodbye and it seems that Sumi had moved on.

After we leave the coffee shop, we continue looking for something to buy. When I saw a bracelet, the first face that was flashed into my mind is Sumi's. I don't know why but maybe because I am over thinking her. I wasn't able to give her a gift during our 9th friendship anniversary so I decided that I will buy this for her. When we're done, we go to our homes and wrap our gifts.

While I am wrapping the gifts I am going to give, I heard the doorbell rings. I open the door and I saw Sumi standing there.

"S-Sumi… come in." I said

"Thank you." She said

I escorted her to my bedroom because if we stay downstairs she might see my gift to her. I feel very awkward though I have brought Sumi many times in my bedroom. It is just that she currently have barriers around herself that's why we are currently awkward to each other.

"W-What brings you here?" I asked

"That's rude Tsuna." Sumi said

"Sorry…" I replied

"Here take this." She said as she grabs a small box in her coat's pocket

"What is this?" I asked

"Christmas gift silly! I decided to give it to you earlier because I will not be here tomorrow until New Year." Sumi said

"You're not angry with me anymore?" I asked

"Nope, there's no point if I will let that fight of ours take too long and I am happy that you finally got Kyoko." Sumi said

"Sumi… thank you." I said

"Well, it's time for me to go. See you next year Tsuna." Sumi said

When she leaves, I just smiled at thought that we are now reconciled. I inform my friends about this and they are happy about it. I swear that I will not lie or keep a secret to her.

Sumi's P.O.V.

It's silly of me! I'm not happy! I'm broken! Tsuna and Kyoko had finally been together. How come I know? Hana told me about it. Well there's no reason for me to feel like this because Tsuna and I are only friends.

"Sumi- chan…"

"Reborn?" I asked

"I see… you're not happy." Reborn said

"A little." I replied

"You will find someone better than Tsuna, Sumi- chan." Reborn said

"I hope so." I replied

"Hurry now, it is cold outside." Reborn said

I go back to our house to prepare for my departure. My mother and I will be going to my grandparents' house to celebrate Christmas and New Year. I hope that when New Year comes, my feelings for Tsuna will be gone.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a crappy chapter w

Chapter 7:

Tsuna's P.O.V.

I was currently staring blankly in the classroom. I want to know what will Sumi looks like if her hair is down. Trying to ask her will do but I don't think she will let me see it. I was snapped back to reality when I feel a clipboard on my head.

"Hey don't space out Tsuna!" Sumi ordered

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I am the assistant director." Sumi said while smiling

"Oh… and what am I supposed to do?" I asked

"Help them of course!" Sumi said as she hits my head again

"Fine, just don't hit me. You took pleasure by hitting me." I said

Sumi stuck out her tongue and moves away. The class is currently making the props during free time. I move over to Yamamoto who is currently sitting and holding a script.

"Do you have a role?" I asked

"Yeah… I'm Gokudera's father here." Yamamoto said

"How come you have one?" I asked

"Hahahaha… Sumi suggested me to play the role because the one who will play it can't be here." Yamamoto replied

"What? Sumi did that?" I said

"Try to ask her if you can extra." Yamamoto said

I walk to Sumi who is currently checking the props. I tap her on the shoulder and when she turn around, I blush so hard on how close I am to her.

"Yes?" Sumi asked

"Is there still a vacant role?" I asked

"You want one? Well let's see…" Sumi replied as she scanned a paper

"What now?" I asked

"I'm sorry but all are occupied." Sumi said

"I see…" I replied

"But you can help me in other way." Sumi said

"Really?" I asked

"Sure, all you need to do is to check that box to see if everything is complete." Sumi said

I started checking the box Sumi told me. I sit down in a corner when I saw Enma approaching Sumi. My heart started to ache and I don't know why. Enma and Sumi seem to get close to each other. I was tap by Kyoko and I look at her with a surprise look.

"Look at me Tsu- kun." Kyoko said

"You're beautiful." I said

"Thank you!" Kyoko said as she walks back to Hana

Kyoko is really beautiful in her costume but what would Sumi look like if she will be the one wearing it? Maybe I should ask her sometime.

After I finish my work, I walk back to Sumi and she is now talking to Gokudera. They are discussing about something related to his role. When I reach them, Sumi handed me her box of Pocky. I remember when we are still kids; Sumi rescued me to the bullies who took my Pocky away. I don't know what Sumi did on that time to make them walk away but all I know is that she had successfully retrieve my Pocky. While I am reminiscing on my childhood memories, an image of a small girl with hair flashes in my mind.

"Earth to Tsuna? Earth to Tsuna?" Sumi said

"Oh… what happened?" I asked

"Second time of the day you spaced out." Sumi replied

"Really? Hey Sumi, can you let your hair down for awhile?" I asked

"Why would I?" she asked

"Please…" I said

"10 reasons please?" Sumi said while smirking

"Sometimes I wonder if you are Reborn's daughter." I said

"How come you say so?" she asked

"Nothing…" I replied

Sumi just laughed at me while walking away. I was wondering who that child with a long hair that flashes to me is. After classes, I decided to ask Sumi to have a small walk with me. She asks me why and I only told her that I only want to.

I bring her to the place where she had rescued me to those bullies. I look at her and it seems that she is shock also.

"This park?" Sumi asked

"Yeah… to be honest, I have a flashback of a small girl with a long hair." I said

"And?" Sumi is starting to interrogate

"And I want to remember." I said

"Tsuna, maybe that girl cuts her hair now." Sumi said

"Don't be negative Sumi." I said

"I'm not being negative." Sumi replied

"Let's go to the swing." I said

When we are about to go to the swing, we are blocked by some thugs whom I don't know. I feel Sumi's gripped on my hand. We are about to run away but it seems that we are surrounded. I don't have time for them.

"What do you want?" I asked

"You have a nice girl there." He said

"Leave us alone please." I said

"No… not until we get her." He said as he pulls Sumi towards him

I was about to get Sumi when I feel a full blown punch in my stomach. I twitched in pain. Though I'm a mafia boss, I still can't beat them. I look at Sumi and her eyes are full of fear. Why does every time I'm with Sumi, we always get into trouble? I heard Sumi's cries while I am being beaten by them. I don't want to be the Dame- Tsuna who always seeks help to Sumi when I'm in trouble. I suddenly heard two gunshots from a familiar gun. I silently thank Reborn as I enter my Hyper Dying Will Mode.

It is now time for me to turn the tables around. This time, I want to be someone whom Sumi can depend on. As I'm finish to them, I lean on the wall as I pant heavily. Right now, I was able to help Sumi. For the first time, I become useful to her.

"Hey Tsuna, hang on there…" Sumi said as she started crying

"Don't cry, I'm fine." I said

"Tsuna…"

I suddenly pull her into a hug. As rain starts to drop, Sumi helped me and we go somewhere to find shelter. I am thankful that when the rain pours down, we have found a place to stay. While we are there, I saw Sumi pulled out something out of her bag. It was a band aid.

"How come you have one?" I asked

"Don't you remember? I always have them since we're kids. Don't forget, I'm best friends with you." She said

"Right… you're friends with me. Now Sumi, what can you say about me?" I asked

"You're great!" Sumi said

"That's all?" I asked

"What else do you want me to say?" Sumi said

"Nothing…" I replied

"You know Tsuna, even though you have that weird flame in your forehead, you're still the Dame- Tsuna I know." Sumi said

"Say Sumi, how come that when we're together, we're always get into trouble." I said

"Because you're with me and I'm with you?" Sumi said

"Seriously!" I said

"I don't know but I think I'm always the reason." Sumi said

"Why do you say so?" I asked

"You really forgot everything." Sumi said as she sighed

"Then make me remember. What are friends for?" I asked

"Fine… You remember when I help you to get out with the bullies who are trying to get your Pocky?"

"Of course I am!" I said

"You remember what I do look like on that time?" Sumi asked

"I can't remember but I bet you still look the same." I said while laughing

"Wrong answer…" Sumi said

I was surprised to see that Sumi is undoing her hair. She had let her hair down. She looks like a foreigner. She picks up her bag and pulls out a hair band. She is surprisingly more beautiful when her hair is down.

"This is what I look like on that time Tsuna." Sumi said

"B-But why do you keep your hair tied?" I asked

"You are the reason idiot!" Sumi said

"Me? Why me?" I asked confused

"You made a promise with me that I should remain my hair tied and let it down again when the time you can finally stand up for yourself." Sumi said

"You remain it like that until today. But why do I make that promise?" I asked

"I suggested it. You are an easy target on that time and the kids who bully you around multiply when you became friends with me because I choose a no- good boy for a best friend. That lessens when I started to tie my hair because they wasn't able to identify me and I was forced to wear a brace on that time!" Sumi said

"You did all of that because of a childish promise? Sumi… I don't know what to do without you. You had sacrificed a lot!" I said

"So, I can now let my hair fall down?" Sumi asked

"Of course you are!" I said

On the next day, I was really looking forward to see Sumi. I feel like I am more motivated to see Sumi than to see my own girlfriend. I was smiling ear to ear while we are patiently waiting for Sumi. When she got out, I can see the different reactions of my friends.

"S-Sumi… is that you? Is the real Sumi was abducted by UMAs" Gokudera asked

"I- I never thought that you will let your down Sumi- chan." Kyoko added

"A certain boy here had complied with his promise." Sumi replied

"Y-You look like a foreigner." Ryohei said

"Minna- san, let's go to school. I don't like the feeling of being bitten to death." Sumi said

While we are on our way, we saw Haru running towards to us. Her eyes widen and I think it was because of Sumi.

"Sumi- chan! You have finally let your hair down!" Haru said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Take a look at this!" Haru said as she showed us a picture of a younger Sumi

"H-How come you have that?" Sumi asked

"I have my ways. Besides, how is your life being admired by boys?" Haru said

"Don't tell me…?" Sumi asked

"Yep! I showed them this cute photo of Sumi- chan!" Haru said

"You are behind all of that!" Sumi said in disbelief

"Yep… by the way I got to go." Haru said

We continue our way on school and my classmates are really in agape to see Sumi. Their reactions are all priceless. While we are on the class, I can't stop myself but to stare at Sumi. For me, she was the epitome of beauty. I am lucky that I am friends with her.

"Guys, please listen to me, we are almost done in the props and I hope that the casts are ready for the practice."

The director is about to say something again when some students from different sections flood inside our room!

"Hey, I will watch your play if Sumi will have a part!"

"What is Sumi- san's role?"

"Gokudera is lucky to have Sumi as his leading lady."

"Minna- san, I don't have a part in the play but please watch it." Sumi said

"Anything for you Sumi!"

When Sumi successfully shooed them out, she closed the door. We all sigh in relief that there are no more annoying people inside.

"Sumi- chan, would you mind if I gave you my role?" Kyoko asked

I was surprised to hear that from Kyoko. Every one becomes silent when they heard about it. I was wondering if Sumi will say yes. If she says yes, I will be happy for her. Besides, she is really suited for the role.

"I will say no for your offer." Sumi said

"But why? With you playing the lead role will gather many audiences." Hana said

"I trust Kyoko- chan that's why I say no." Sumi said

"Sumi- chan!" Kyoko said as she gave Sumi a hug

We get back to work and I am still happy about Sumi's decision. She trusts that Kyoko can be compatible for the role.

"Why do you say no?" Gokudera asked

"Like what I've said, I trust Kyoko's abilities." Sumi said

"If you say so, but honestly you will really gather much audience if you play the role." Gokudera said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sumi's P.O.V.

Time is really short for me. Two weeks before the exams and a month before the play. I think fairytale life is not suited for me. I accepted the fact that Tsuna and Kyoko are meant to be and I am happy for them.

I am only in my bed thinking. It's Sunday today and I feel like slacking. I grab my phone and looks at the time. It's only 8 in the morning I don't have anything to do. I decided to come over to Tsuna's house to disturb him. The door was opened by Nana- san and I gladly entered. When I open Tsuna's bedroom door without knocking, I saw him lying on the floor.

"Sumi!" Tsuna said

"I'm bored!" I said

"What do you like to do?" Tsuna asked

"Let's go out!" I said while dragging him outside

I need to enjoy my time as long as I'm here. I might not able to do it again. Tsuna and I walk to Yamamoto's restaurant to fetch Yamamoto. After that, we go to Gokudera's apartment and I also drag him. We also went to the Sasagawa's residence and drag the siblings. I also drag Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari.

"Why do you drag me herbivore?" Hibari asked

"I want to have a party!" I replied

"Party?" Chrome asked

"Yes! Now let's go buying the ingredients!" I said

I'm so proud of myself that I was able to drag Hibari here. After we buy the ingredients, we go back to my house and I ask my mother to help us cook. When we're done, mother told me that she is going somewhere important I must entertain my friends.

"By the way Sumi, why do you throw a party?" Mukuro asked

"Nothing, I'm bored." I said

Truth be told, I'm throwing a party because I might not able to see you again guys.

"Wow, I will look forward every time Sumi will got bored!" Yamamoto joked

"Yeah sure!" I replied

I will treasure this moment everyone. I will never forget you all especially you, whom I hold dearly.

Gokudera's P.O.V.

I swear I know that there is something behind about Sumi throwing a party. It is not that she is bored or what. There is a hard reason for this but I still don't figure it out.

While we are enjoying the party, I look at the three key persons in the group, Tenth, Sumi and Kyoko. It seems that Sumi is still in pain but is trying to overcome things. Tenth is simply oblivious that his best friend is suffering from emotional pain while Kyoko doesn't really know anything. I know that somewhere inside Tenth, he holds Sumi more than a friend but I don't like pulling strings so that Tenth can identify his real feelings. I can tell there will be a time that Tenth will wake up to his senses.

"Sumi, I was wondering what your father looks likes. I thought of you as daughter of a Mafioso." Yamamoto said while laughing

"My father? Well, I'm like Gokudera." Sumi said

"Like me?" I asked

"Yeah, my father is French." Sumi said

"Ohh… that's why you look different." Tenth said

"So are you implying Sawada Tsunayoshi that I am an alien?" Sumi said

"No!" Tenth replied

Those two are blind. They can't see what is already in their front. I wish that they will just realize earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Sumi's P.O.V.

Today is our finals and I think that everyone is really concentrating. I continue answering my test paper and when the teacher asked us to pass it, I am confident that I can get a good mark. I come over to Tsuna who looks like will pass out any second.

"Is it hard?" I asked

"Hard? No it's not hard, in fact it easy." Tsuna said

"Wow… you really study hard. I'm proud of you!" I said

"It's easy to fail Sumi!" Tsuna said

"You don't study?" I asked

"I study of course but it's really hard for me!" Tsuna said

"Ohh… well trust me, you'll pass." I said

"By the way Sumi, what are your plans this coming summer?" Tsuna asked

I was taken aback by Tsuna's questions. I must think quickly.

"I have one." I replied

"What is it? Tsuna asked

"Uhmmm… I'm planning to be a star! Particularly an idol!" I said while laughing nervously

"You want to be an idol or a celebrity?" Tsuna asked

"Yeah, before I can be like that, I need to have workshops right?' I said

Tsuna just smiled at me and I sigh in relief. I don't like to lie to Tsuna but it is for the best. After classes, I told Tsuna that I am going to walk alone because I have something to do but he told me that I should bring Gokudera with me. He doesn't like me being captured or kidnapped by a mafia again. I remember the horrible experience I had when I was caught captive by Varia. I remember the dress that I wore on that time.

In the end, I convinced Tsuna that I will send him messages every minute and he agrees and here I am texting to Tsuna while walking. I saw locket and I decided to buy two of the same style. When I got home, I stop at Tsuna's house to give him my present.

"Tsuna- fish!" I said as I open his door again without knocking

"Sumi? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I have a gift!" I said

"Another one again?" Tsuna asked

"You don't like me giving gifts?" I asked

"No, then what is it?" Tsuna asked

"Here…" I said

"A locket?" Tsuna asked

"Open it!" I said

Tsuna opens the locket that I have given to him. Best friends forever are the words encrypted on the outside and I took the opportunity to put my picture inside his while I put his picture in mine.

"Wow, I think I will always see you every minute I like." Tsuna said

"See, I'm too kind enough." I said

"So that means that one you're wearing had my picture." Tsuna said

"Of course so I can see you every where I want." I replied

"That was really kind of you. Hey want to spend dinner here?" Tsuna asked

"You serious?" I asked

"Yes I am. Besides you're always welcome here." Tsuna said

"Yeah I'm always welcome here to the point I always enter you room without knocking." I replied

We go downstairs to have dinner and I texted my mom that I am only in Tsuna's place. It was really funny to spend dinner with them. After dinner, Tsuna accompanied me home. This time, I don't deny his request.

"I'll treat you tomorrow." Tsuna said

"You'll do that?" I asked

"Just kidding, I will look at my piggy bank for some extra money. I'll treat you after the play." Tsuna said

"I'll be waiting for that time!" I said

When he's gone, I suddenly cry. Tsuna, there's no after the play for me.  
_

Chapter 9! Thanks for the reviews! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Tsuna's P.O.V.

We still have two weeks left before the play. I was in front of Kyoko's house when I saw Enma running to me. I am wondering what he wants.

"Tsuna… may I ask you something?" Enma asked

"Sure what is it?" I asked

"Can I… Uhmmm… date Sumi- chan?" Enma said

My world stops for a minute. Enma is asking me if he can date Sumi. There is a part of me that want to say yes you can but mostly it says no you can't. I don't know why I don't like Enma dating Sumi. I don't like to be a bad friend because both of them are my friends.

"Why do you ask me Enma?" I asked

"Because you're Sumi's best friend!" Enma said

"Sure you can date Sumi… by the way did she say something about this?" I asked

"None yet. In fact, I'm on my way to their house." Enma said

"I hope Sumi will agree." I said

"Yeah I'm hoping so. She had rejected a lot lately." Enma said

"Don't worry, I can guarantee you that Sumi will agree." I said

"Thanks Tsuna. I hope for the best for you and Kyoko." Enma said

When Enma leaves, Kyoko- chan comes out. She's wearing a tank top and a pleated skirt. She's smiling warmly towards me. I smiled back to her but I suddenly realize that since Kyoko and I got together, my feelings for her lie low.

While we are on our way to the park, I saw Mrs. Fujiwara holding a brown envelope. When she saw us, she greeted us and made her way again. These past days, I notice that Mrs. Fujiwara is always out leaving Sumi alone in their house.

I feel my phone rings and when I look at it, Sumi's name is flashed. It was a text message saying that if I want to come over because she wants some company. I replied I'm sorry and ask her if Enma comes to their house. After that, I put my phone back to my pocket.

"Tsuna, let's eat ice cream." Kyoko said

"Let's go." I said

When we have our ice cream, my phone rings again. It was Sumi again. She said that Enma had just arrived. I don't text back and just put my phone in pocket again.

It was now three in the afternoon and we decided to go to an amusement park. I am glad that Kyoko is happy that I bring her here. While I am waiting in the line with Kyoko for the Roller Coaster ride, I saw a glimpse of a familiar red hair. Kyoko tugged my sleeve and I gave my attention to her.

"Hey Tsu- kun, you're spacing out." Kyoko said

"Sorry Kyoko- chan, I thought I saw Enma- kun." I replied

"Enma- kun? Where?" Kyoko asked

"I think I saw him on the carousel." I replied

"Oh… look Tsu- kun, you're right, Enma is in the carousel with Sumi- chan." Kyoko said

My body tensed up a bit and look over to the carousel ride for the second time. Kyoko is right, Enma is there with Sumi. They are riding on a carousel with pinkies entwined with each other. My hands formed into a fist. Why do I need to feel this way? I have Kyoko- chan now. I don't have the right to be jealous if Sumi is around with Enma. Why?

As we finally take our turn to the roller coaster, I am still thinking about Enma and Sumi. That entwined pinkies while riding the carousel, Sumi and I always do it. She always entwined her pinkie with mine when we're little kids. I feel my heart aches.

After the Roller Coaster, we go to the Horror house and I saw them again there. When Enma saw me, he taps Sumi on the shoulder. She's currently listening to her I- pod. She waves at me and motioned her hand to come over there. Kyoko dragged me and join them in the line. Now, I am currently feeling difficulty in breathing. While we are waiting, Enma plays with Sumi's hair and sometimes draw circles on her palm with his thumb. Enma deserves Sumi. Sumi deserves someone like Enma.

When we got inside, I never realize that this Horror house had a maze. I'm an idiot. I should realize it when I saw Sumi waiting patiently on the line. She likes mazes. While we are walking, I feel Kyoko's hand holds mine. We are following Sumi and Enma and it seems that those two are taking this easy. Of course they are, Sumi is good at mazes. She always leads me out of mazes.

"Say Enma, why there are no ghost around?" Sumi asked

"I don't know." Enma said

"I patiently wait in the line. I deserve more of this!" Sumi said

"Relax Sumi- chan, I know there will be a ghost around." Enma said

As we continue walking, I realize that we are left behind by them. I don't like to panic but I am not good in maze. It's too dark here and why I am having a feeling that something is missing with me. I pulled out my phone so that I can see a little and I just realize that Kyoko is not with me anymore. I need to find Kyoko and same with those two.

I continue walking, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look back to see that this one of the ghost that Sumi wants to see. I run as fast as I could and I suddenly bump into someone. I look at the person whom I bumped with and it was Sumi. Thanks God, I found one!

"Sumi!" I said

"What happened to you? Where's Kyoko- chan?" she asked

"I don't know. Where's Enma?" I asked

"I don't know either." Sumi replied

"We need to find them." I said

"Relax Tsuna, everything is getting great. I've encountered a ghost. By the way why are you running?" she asked

"A g-ghost…" I replied

"Is that so? Then let's get out of here Scaredy Tsuna- fish." Sumi said as she helps me stand

This feeling… I feel like I'm back to my childhood. This is the same like when I first meet Sumi. She had helped me find my way out when I lost sight of my mother inside. While we are walking, we had encountered some ghosts and Sumi is just making her way out of them while I am shivering to death in fear.

While Sumi is deciding where to go, I feel a hand holds mine. I started freaking out and I realize that it was Enma with Kyoko- chan.

"It looks like we lost our partners." Kyoko said

"Hey Tsuna- fish, it's alright now. Kyoko's there." Sumi said while pointing to Kyoko

No Sumi, don't hand me over yet. I want to go out here with you. Please… don't… just this once please. Don't go with Enma right now.

I tighten my grip to Sumi's hand and I think everyone is surprise at my action. Sumi looks at me worriedly and it goes the same for Kyoko- chan. I slowly loosen my grip to her and walk back to Kyoko.

"Thank you for earlier. I owe you one." I said

"No problem." Sumi said

When we got out, I sigh in relief that I can finally see light again. Sumi laughed at me and I laugh back. We are about to separate ways when Kyoko tugs my sleeve again.

"What is it?" I asked

I suddenly felt Kyoko's lips brushes against mine. Kyoko had kissed me. Enma and Sumi are both surprised by the sudden action and it is the same with me. I saw Sumi's body frozen but regain her composure afterwards.

"We are going that way. See you later." Sumi said as she drags Enma with her

Why do I suddenly feel guilt? I am not supposed to feel guilty because Kyoko is my girlfriend. While we continue walking, Sumi's reaction is flashing in my mind non- stop. Her reaction is killing me. I am not to suppose to feel this way!

Sumi's P.O.V.

As Kyoko kissed Tsuna, my heart had completely shattered into millions of pieces. I want to cry on that time. I thought that I have finally got over with my feelings for Tsuna but I think I'm still not. When I regain my composure, I decided to leave the place. Staying in the same place with them is too hard for me. Like what I have said, in Tsuna's life, one moment I'll exist and in a second I'm not.

As I drag Enma away from them, he suddenly stops on his tracks. I also stop to see what's wrong with him. When I look at him, he had a very serious face and his eyes are like piercing daggers looking at me.

"Sumi- chan, you're not fine. I feel it earlier." Enma said

"No I'm fine." I replied

"When Kyoko- chan kissed Tsuna, you froze. You love Tsuna to the point that you don't mind if you are left broken." Enma said

"Enma- kun…"

"Cry… please cry right now." Enma said

I look at Enma in disbelief. So he had noticed. I thought that it was only Gokudera who can read my actions better. I feel that my eyes suddenly watered and I cry on Enma's shoulder all the time. I think he's right. I'm bottling my feelings inside me. I think it's time to let it flow freely. When I started to wipe my tears, Enma lifted my chin with his finger. I feel his lips brush against mine. My eyes are wide open at the sudden action.

"I'll wait." Enma said

Gokudera's P.O.V.

While I am walking with my sister Bianchi who asks me to have some bonding time with her which annoys me a lot, I saw Sumi being kissed by the Shimon boss. Bianchi also stop on her tracks and we stared at the both of them from afar.

I scan the place to find spiky brown hair and luckily I found one. If Sumi is around the area, there is a 90% that Tenth is around. And there he is standing looking wide- eyed at the scene and Sasagawa is nowhere to find. I know that today those two will have their quality time together but I never thought of Sumi going out with Enma.

I know that the Shimon Boss likes Sumi since the first day he was introduced in the class but it is far of my calculations that he will advanced to this level. He is already stepping on the boundary.

"That is Sumi- chan right?" Bianchi said

"Yeah." I replied

"I thought that she will end up with Tsuna. She's a very good girl." Bianchi said

"I hope Tenth will do something." I said

"What kind of thing? As far as I know Tsuna and Kyoko are together." Bianchi said

"I trust Tenth. I just hope that he will just realize." I said

"I hope so. Besides, Sumi is slowly slipping out of his grasp and that boy is only a few steps to reach the goal. I can say that they are really blind." Bianchi said

I look back at Tenth who is still standing there. I want to help him but this time, he is the only person who can solve his own problem.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Tsuna's P.O.V.

It is still fresh in my mind. That time when Enma kissed Sumi. It was also the time that I started to become confused about my feelings. I hold Sumi dearly because she's my best friend but I also held Kyoko dear because she's my girlfriend. Sumi is special because she always rescues me when I have problems and she had gone too far like when she had tied her hair just for a childish promise. Kyoko is special because she's the girl I love. I don't know anymore!

Tomorrow will be the play and I feel like I am going crazy. I want to confront Sumi but how? Their house is just beside us but my problem is how to approach her. Of course it is hard to do especially I'm confuse right now. I want to talk it about her when I already sort things out. I started pulling out my hair. I want to slam this damn head of mine!

When Kyoko kissed me, there are a lot of emotions in Sumi's eyes. What if she's hurt? Why would Sumi be hurt? She doesn't like me in a romantic way. But what if she likes me like that, what will I do? Asking her real feelings about me is not the best option because if she says no then I have done another embarrassing thing. I need a very concrete answer that will justify all.

While I am sorting things out, I remember that I am going to treat Sumi tomorrow. I look for my piggy bank that is left untouchable for the last nine years. I'm sure I got some enough money here. As I pick it out, I started removing all of its contents and I am surprise that there is a piece of paper inside. I got too curious about it and open it. I got surprise to see what is inside the paper.

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_Sumi Ashida_

_Forever and Always_

_Goal: I will make sure that Sumi will become the next Mrs. Sawada!_

This is it. This is all I need to justify everything. I run outside of our house to talk to Sumi. I know now. She is not just a best friend; she's more than a best friend. Why I am so blind? I am blinded by Kyoko's popularity. I worship Kyoko and I never realize that I already forgot the promises I made to Sumi when we are still young. At least this one was written.

When I reach the gate, I saw Sumi walking out of their door while holding a lollipop. Her hair was tied in a messy bun. She's wearing a baggy sweatshirt

"Sumi!" I yelled

"Oh? Yes? What?" Sumi asked

"I want to talk." I said

"About what?" Sumi asked

"Everything. Take a look at this. You remember this one?" I asked

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sumi Ashida, forever and always. Goal, I will make sure Sumi will become the next Mrs. Sawada. I remember this. It's a childish promise we made. What about this?" she asked

"I want to talk it about you. "

"Silly Tsuna, if you really want to talk it about me, come here on the day after the play." Sumi said

"The day after the play?" I asked

"Yeah, I will be very busy that's why you can come here on that time." Sumi said

"Ok, I'll come. I love you Sumi- koi." I said

I hope that she will not take it as a best friend love. I will make sure that Sumi will become the next Mrs. Sawada.

Sumi's P.O.V.

"Ok, I'll come. I love you Sumi- koi."

Tsuna, you idiot. Why are you always late? When he's gone, I go inside my room and started to cry again. He's idiot! He's the most idiot person that I've ever known. Deep inside me, I'm happy that he had said that. I don't know if it's on a best friend way or in the way I want it but I like it.

Though this happiness is partial, I will always remember it. Tomorrow, will be the start of something new. I heard a knock on my door and it was my mother looking worried to me.

"You lied to Tsuna. You told him to come here the day after the play." Mama said

"I know. Mama, when I'm gone, please does tell everything to Tsuna on that day. "

"Sure I will tell everything to him. Just have a sleep now Sumi." Mama said

As I sleep, a tear rolled in my cheeks. It's a goodbye right now Tsuna. I hope that we will see each other again.

On the next day, my mother prepared me the clothes that I am going to wear when I leave. As I take a bath, everything flashbacks to me. The day we met, the day I realize I like him and the day I broke my heart because of him. I sigh in my thoughts. Tsuna and I have shared a lot of memories besides we've been friends for nine years.

When I got out of the bathroom, I put my clothes on which my mother picks for me. I brush my hair and check myself before leaving the mirror. I will definitely miss Japan so much. It's already 8 o' clock and the play will starts at exact 8: 15. As I go downstairs, my luggages are being put inside the car. Papa is kind enough to send some of his men to escort me to the airport. Mama had agreed on me that she will show up in the school so that no one will notice that I am not there and if someone does so, she will come up an excuse.

"Sumi- sama, let's go now."

"Yes." I replied

As we left the house, I ask the driver to take a stop at the Namimori Middle School. When we stop, I saw Tsuna walking with Gokudera and Yamamoto. They look at my way and I'm really thankful that the window is tinted. I told to the driver that we should leave now. As I leave the place, I am trying not to cry.

This is it. I have reached the airport and I am being escorted by those men in black suits. Of course papa will be this strict in terms of security. He's a well- known person. I am going to ride the private plane that papa send and that is for security reason. When the plane takes off, it is now goodbye Japan and welcome France.

I hope that even though we're far away from each other Tsuna, we will still remain the same.

Tsuna' P.O.V.

I was walking with Gokudera and Yamamoto when a black car stops. I wasn't able to see who the person is inside but I don't mind either. I was really happy that Kyoko and I don't have hard feelings towards each other and she told me that she will support me towards Sumi. Everyone in the gang knows my plan in asking Sumi.

When the play starts, I was looking for Sumi but she's not around. I look at the audience and I only saw Ms. Fujiwara, Sumi's mother. She's sitting beside my mother and I am starting to wonder where Sumi is. After the play, I approach Ms. Fujiwara to ask were Sumi is.

"Ms. Fujiwara, why Sumi is not here?" I asked

"She's kind of busy right now. I already told the teacher that she's busy." Ms. Fujiwara said

When everyone left, our section has some party. We are congratulated by our teacher in our success. I got home about 7 in the evening and I decided to take a rest earlier. I'm really exhausted. Tomorrow… I smile at the thought because I am so excited.

As tomorrow comes, I immediately take a bath. I immediately go downstairs and I got really surprise. Everyone is here including my friends. Sumi's mother is also here.

"Tsu- kun, thanks God you're here now. Sumi's mother had something to tell." Mama said

"Well, I'm sorry if I lie yesterday. Sumi is not busy or anything."

"Then where is she yesterday?" I asked

"Sumi had fled from Japan to France to continue studying there. Her father told us that he is going to have Sumi in his side and I am about to fly there too tomorrow."

"What do you mean? Sumi is in France? Why doesn't she tell me?" I asked

"She wants to leave peacefully. She had thought that if you know about her departure, you'll look for her in the airport."

"But… I thought that everything is now alright…" I said

"Please take this. I don't know what it is but Sumi had given that to me to give it to you."

I take the tape that Sumi's mother gives to us. At least she doesn't leave because she's dying. I put the tape in the player and play it. So it was a recording from Sumi.

"Hey guys! Well yeah, I'm definitely not there anymore when you see this but I want to tell you guys I really love you! No crying please, I'm not dying or what. I'm only flying overseas to study and to live. Papa is going to have me living with him together with mama. Guess what? I am now Sumi Francoise Ashida Beaufort! That's my real name guys and I know its mouthful. I am really sorry if I don't tell this to you because I don't want to be dramatic. I don't like you guys running on your way to the airport to stop me. You know me guys; I don't like being the damsel in distress. To start, I want to thanks Yamamoto for the wonderful sushi, Ryohei for persuading me to go EXTREME, Gokudera for acting like an older brother, I salute you, Mukuro and Chrome for letting me to know you, to Hibari for not biting me to death when I got late one time, to Lambo who always comes to our house for chocolates, to Bianchi for acting as a big sister, to Reborn for acting as a father though you look like a baby, to Haru for showing my pictures that's why I got chased, to Nana- san who already adopted me like her own daughter, to Kyoko for being kind to me, to Enma who becomes a crying shoulder, to the rest of the gang for making funny memories with me and last but not the least, to my ever wonderful best friend Tsuna! I have a lot of things to tell you but I want you to know the most important one, I love you Tsuna- fish! Did I blurt it out? Oh well really, I love you Tsuna- fish, though you keep broking my heart and sometimes fixing it. I think this message is too long so I'm now ending this, I will miss you guys. I don't know when we are going to see each other but I hope that nothing will change to all of us! By the way Dame- Tsuna, go for Kyoko! BYE BYE! Love lots from me!"

The video ended and my tears are unstoppable. I look at everyone and they are also crying. We have the rights you know; we all have this soft spot for her. Though Hibari and Mukuro don't cry I think they are really sadden about Sumi's departure.

She had left without knowing what my true feelings towards her are. I think I am going to spend High School and College without Sumi on my side. I think I am going to be independent from now on. After that scene, the gang and I stayed. I want to know who Sumi's father is. If I know him, then maybe meeting Sumi in the future will not be hard. Besides, I am going to be a mafia boss so why not.

Gokudera started searching the internet by typing Sumi's name. And there it is, Sumi Francoise Beaufort. We have found out that Sumi's father is Claude Beaufort, a multi- billionaire and Sumi is his only child. I think remembering his name will not be that bad right?

"What are your plans now Dame- Tsuna?" Reborn asked

"I have some motivation to take the place as the Vongola Boss." I said

"That's the spirit my student, now hurry up. You have a goal to reach!" Reborn said


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Tsuna's P.O.V.

It has been 10 years now and still I wasn't able to talk to Sumi in person. The last time I got information about her whereabouts, she had been in New York. Currently, I am going to attend a special party dedicated to Dino for his 32nd birthday. I am really excited and guess what, I'm going alone. I mean all my guardians will be there with me but I'm going there not with Kyoko. Kyoko and I broke up before we finish middle school because she told me that our relationship will not work because I like Sumi.

While I am walking down the stairs of the Vongola mansion, I look at everyone and it seems that they are all ready. We got into the car and drive to Dino's birthday party. As we travel, I am looking forward to see Enma and the rest of the Shimon. It has been five years since I last saw them. I was wondering how they are.

When we reach the place, I was spotted by Dino. He has been a great ally to me together with his famiglia. As we walk inside, I saw Belphegor walking to me while the rest of the Varia is talking to each other.

"Ushishishi~ how are you? It's been a long time." Belphegor said

"Yeah I know. I'm quite fine." I replied

"So the darling French doll is not with you. I am looking forward to see her." Belphegor said

"It's a long story you know." I replied

"I know the story. Mia principessa moves to France." Belphegor said

"How come you know?" I asked

"Ushishishi~ of course I know, I grew quite interested to mia principessa and I think I'm planning to make her a real princess if I have a chance." Belphegor said

"Is that so? Then let's wait for that time." I said

"I think you have a competition to Sumi- chan." Dino said

"I think so." I replied

"By the way, the Shimon boss is currently on his way here." Dino said

"That's great! I'm looking forward to catch up with him." I replied

"I will just leave you for awhile; I'm going to entertain some guests." Dino said

When he's gone, we just go to the table that is designated to us. I am looking happily at the venue because it is really full of joy. People are enjoying and I hope I can enjoy it too.

After thirty minutes, Dino comes back to us with a smiling face. I wonder why but I think he is telling good news.

"Tsuna, the Shimon boss is here." Dino said

We join Dino to the place he is talking about and there I saw a familiar red hair. I smile when I caught sight of Enma but it falters when I saw a girl with a familiar light brown hair that was curled perfectly.

"Tsuna, the girl with him is really beautiful right?" Dino asked

At that point, my whole world stops especially when the both of them face us. My heart sank and it is breaking.

"It's been a long time Tsuna." Sumi said

I look at her and she had grown into a fine beautiful young woman. Right now my mind is full of questions. What is she doing with Enma?

"Yeah it is. So how are you?" I asked

"I'm doing great! How about you?" she asked

How about me? Sumi I'm not fine. I'm broken. I'm broken into pieces by you.

"I'm fine too." I replied

"That's great!" Sumi replied

"Sumi, may I ask, what are you doing with Enma?" Gokudera asked

"Oh, I am planning to tell this to you when I come back to Japan but I think it will be an early announcement. I am becoming the next Mrs. Kozato. Enma and I are engaged. Tsuna, minna- san, I want to invite you to my wedding and Tsuna- fish, can you be our best man?" Sumi said

At this point, I want to cry. I remain silent. I look at Sumi and she's smiling to me. My gaze averted to the ring to her left hand. It is her engagement ring.

"Tsuna?" Sumi asked in a worried tone when I am not answering

"Of course I am. It will be my honour to be my best friend's best man in her wedding." I replied

"Thank you Tsuna- kun! I promise that I will volunteer myself in your wedding with Kyoko- chan!" Sumi said

"Uhmmm Sumi- san, Kyoko and Tsuna aren't together anymore." Yamamoto said

"What had happened? I miss a lot of things." Sumi said

Yes Sumi, you had missed a lot. You had missed the day I was about to tell you that I love you when you left and I plan to tell it when you come back but right now you are in someone's arms.

"It's a long story." I said

"Don't worry Tsuna! There will be someone out there that deserves you!" Sumi said

You are the only person I want to be with. Why Sumi? Why?

"Thank you." I replied

Enma whispered something to Sumi's ear and she had nod in agreement. Sumi was escorted by Adelheid to somewhere and it was Enma who is left alone.

"Tsuna, I know what you feel right now." Enma said

"Really?" I asked

"Of course I am. I had felt that before." Enma said

"I wish that I can change the past." I said

"I am not the right person to say this to you but, if you had realized earlier, you will be the one who will stand in my position right now." Enma said

"How come the two of you met?" I asked

"I met her last three years in France. I saw her there." Enma said

"I see. I am happy for the both of you. Please take care of Sumi for me." I said

"I will." Enma said as he follows his famiglia

When he's gone, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I saw Gokudera looking worried to me same with the others. I never expect this and no one among us expect it.

"Tenth, are you alright?" Gokudera asked

"Yeah I am." I replied

"Tsuna, why not take a seat for awhile." Yamamoto said

"You know, I wish that I am the one sitting beside her." I whispered

"Tenth…" Gokudera whispered

"I wish that I am the one who will make her happy in the rest of her of life. I wish that I can change the past. I wish that I had known earlier. I wish that I had noticed her. Now she's gone. She's now too far away from my grasp. Sooner or later she will be married. She will not become Sumi Sawada anymore but Sumi Kozato. I wish everything will go back to the time that she's near to me." I said

"Tsuna, don't blame yourself." Yamamoto said

"Sumi and I… the word forever and always is not meant for us…" I whispered

I silently cry inside. I don't want to show it. Forever and always with Sumi is just a dream right now. Right now, I am currently hoping that though we're not able to be together, I can be stay by her side as a silent knight who will secretly protects her from this bloody world she had joined in.

I am making this vow that she will be the last girl in the world that I will love. She will remain as the girl who can break and heal me at the same time. She will be my inspiration and my destruction at the same time. She will be my life and death. She will remain my forever and I will remain hers forever.

~End~

* * *

This is the last chapter and I am happy that I was able to finish this. Well, I'm planning to have a sequel but I think it will take a longer time because I am very busy especially exams are next week.


	13. Epilogue 2 (the good ending LOL)

I made this alternate ending for those who are in favour of Sumi and Tsuna. But first, I want to say thank you for those who support my story.

Tsuna's P.O.V.

Ten years had passed and I successfully become the Vongola's boss. I had faced many challenges to achieve what I have now.

Currently, I am preparing myself to attend a special celebration for Dino's 32nd birthday. . I am really excited about it. Right now, everyone in the Vongola mansion is really busy preparing themselves for the party. The girls are on their private rooms while my guardians are already done and waiting for us to come.

While I am silently putting my coat on, I grab the locket that the girl I love for 10 whole years had given to me. Honestly, it is not only 10 years; I love her since I met her. I spray some cologne and look myself in the mirror for the last moment.

Since I become the Vongola Boss, I notice that some mafia leaders are offering or introducing their daughters to me. They are talking on how good and kind their daughters are. Though it is quite annoying, I don't like to be rude to them so I just turn them down politely.

As I made my way downstairs, everyone is ready. I look at them and it seems that they are really excited to attend.

When we arrive at the party area, Dino had seen us and I can say that he's waiting for us to come. He escorted us inside and the whole party room is full of life. There are many smiling faces. Some people are on the refreshment area, some are talking to friends and some are dancing. My group and I walk over to our designated table. While I am watching the people enjoying, a familiar blonde hair guy had approached me. He wears his signature grin as he walks over to us.

"It's been a long time isn't it?" Belphegor said

"Yeah it is. How are you?" I asked

"The prince is fine. Oh by the way, where is my cute little French doll?" Belphegor asked

It seems that Belphegor is really interested on Sumi. I remember the day when Belphegor had her kidnapped and she was held hostage by Varia.

"Oh she's still in France I think." I replied

"Really? I was looking forward to see her. Well, have you ever had the plan on courting mia principessa?" he asked

"Why do you asked?" I asked

"Because I am planning to court her and made her my real princess." Belphegor replied

"I accept your challenge." I replied

When he leaves us, I still remain seated. I just want to watch them and I don't feel like dancing. While I am busy watching people, Dino comes on my side whispering about Enma's arrival. It's been a long time since I last saw Enma. I am looking forward to see him.

As I leave our spot to meet Enma, I just smile as I see my long time friend and ally. He doesn't change a little except that his features become more mature.

"Enma!" I said

"It's nice to see you again Tsuna." Enma replied

"So how are you doing? It's been a long time since we last contacted each other." I said

"Everything's been great to me. How about you?" he asked

"It's the same with you." I replied

"Where is Sumi?" he asked

"She's not here." I replied

"I see. The last time I heard something about her is when she was in New York for vacation." Enma said

While Enma and I continue chatting, Gokudera taps me on the shoulder and show his phone. I read the message carefully and I just smile.

As our talk had gone too long, I hear a small voice calling my name. The voice was really familiar and I can say that it was him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" a boy around the age of four runs to me

I immediately throw my arms wide open to hug the coming boy to me. He has light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes like mine.

"Tsuna, is that your son?" Enma asked

"Yeah, I'm sorry I don't mention it to everyone." I replied

"Then who's the mother of the child? I can say it's not Kyoko." Enma asked

I give Enma a sheepish grin as I caught sight of the most beautiful girl in my eyes. Her long flowing light brown was curled and her hazel eyes are wide open.

"I'm sorry that I don't tell you about our arrival."

"It's alright. You had surprised me. I thought you are going back tomorrow from your vacation in France." I replied

"I don't like to arrive tomorrow dear."

"So how was the vacation?" I asked

"It's good. By the way, hi minna- san. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you back again Sumi." Gokudera said

"So the two of you had end up together and have a child. But why I haven't heard about your wedding?" Enma asked

"I decided to make it more private." I said

"This is a really big surprise." Belphegor said as he comes on the scene

"You think so?" I asked

"This child really looks like mia principessa." Belphegor said

"Daddy, next time we have vacation join us!" my son said

"Of course I'll do." I replied

I smiled lovingly towards my wife Sumi. We have been 4 years married and that marriage is getting stronger. My hardships are worth it as I was able to stay forever with Sumi who is now Mrs. Sumi Sawada. I know that it's been a long journey but I know that if Sumi and I are together, we can face it without fear.


End file.
